From wrong to right
by sasha272
Summary: Set 6 months after the Brittana wedding. Rachel is still in Lima, struggling with her life and Santana's marriage isn't what she thought it would be. When everything falls apart both girls meet again in Lima.
1. Hit a wall

Diclaimer : I don't own glee

Synopsis : Set 6 months after the Brittana wedding. Rachel is still in Lima, struggling with her life and Santana's marriage isn't what she thought it would be. When everything falls apart both girls meet again in Lima.

A/N: I didn't watch season 6 so sorry if the time line is a bit messed up. I know you can't be teacher like that but it's glee so…

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Hit a wall_**

 ** _Lima_**

6 AM, Rachel's alarm rang, announcing the beginning of another week. The girl dragged her tired body toward the bathroom. Like every day for the past six months, the diva got ready for her job as an English substitute at McKinley, in addition of being the glee coach. What was supposed to be a temporary solution in Lima while she was finding her way back to New-York had dragged on… Thankfully, her dads had agreed to delay the sale of the house to let her live in it. In exchange, she had to pay all the bills.

The relationship with her parents had become complicated since their divorce and they weren't as present for her as they used to be. She never got a call-back for the audition Mercedes found her and as months passed, the help from her friends decreased. Kurt went back to New-York after Isabel agreed to give him his job back and Blaine simply followed him. Sam had found a job as a football coach in another high school and all the others were living their life.

Rachel sighed as she exited the shower. She felt herself surviving more than living these days. She had so much hope for the future, where did it all go wrong? She knew what happened; she had made one bad decision, one greedy mistake which cost her everything. She had been a fool to think the fame of Hollywood was what she needed. Broadway was all she wanted and she had ruined her chance. Maybe it was karma and she was stuck in Lima to learn her lessons…

The brunette quickly got dressed before leaving her room. She had abandoned her morning ritual for a while now, too exhausted and depressed to work out. She made her way to the kitchen and filled her travel mug with coffee. She grabbed some fruits and her car keys before leaving the house.

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles_**

Santana was slowly making her way home after spending her day with Mercedes. She had been married to Brittany for almost 6 months now and the reality of being married young had already hit them. Merging their life seemed to be more complicated than they had expected, especially for Brittany who thought the married life would be different.

To be honest, the Latina wasn't looking forward to come home. They were fighting almost every day over everything, schedule, chores and bills… As she put her key in the lock, she heard voices coming from inside her apartment. She frowned, her wife was supposed to be at her dance studio.

The tan girl carefully entered her apartment and dropped her bag on the floor to get the baseball bat she always kept next to the door. She slowly followed the voices that led her to the living room and what she saw made her drop the bat in her hand. Here on her couch was Brittany, half naked and on top of 'he's only my friend Josh.'

The noise of the baseball bat hitting the floor caught the blonde's attention. She squealed and fell from the couch. She quickly got up and looked at her wife wide eyed. "San!? That's not what you think."

"Oh really? Because I think it's more than clear." Santana replied, her voice full of anger and sadness.

"We were… we were just…" The dancer stuttered, desperately trying to come up with an excuse as she slipped her shirt on.

"Rehearsing!" Josh finished as he closed the zipper of his jeans.

The Latina laughed humourlessly before glaring at him. "If you want to keep your dick, don't talk."

"Santana! Please." Brittany tried to approach her wife but Santana took a step back.

"Don't touch me. How could you do this to me?" The singer choked. "I love you! You are my wife!"

"I know! I love you too but we always fight and it makes me sad and Josh was there…" The blonde explained lamely.

"So you just fuck the first person that comes around!" The tan girl shouted, fighting hard to hold back her tears.

The dancer shook her head vehemently and stepped closer to her lover again. "That's not what it is. Josh was just trying to help and…"

"I bet he was!" Santana cut her off before pushing Brittany away from her and moving to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked frantically as she followed her wife.

"Getting my stuff and leaving." The singer stated as she reached the room and grabbed her duffel bag in the closet. "I can't even look at you right now."

The blonde's eyes went wide in panic. "You're leaving me?"

"Don't even try to act like a victim, you're the one who's cheating on me!" Santana hastily put her clothes in the bag before going to the en-suite bathroom to get her toiletries.

"You can't leave me, I'm sure we can get over this!" Brittany begged with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"There's nothing to get over, we're done." The Latina said coldly as she made her way toward the front door.

"Santana, please! I'm sorry."

"Goodbye." The tan girl slammed the door behind her and rushed outside to get a cab to go to the airport.

* * *

 ** _Lima, a month later_**

Rachel was grading some papers and sipping wine when her phone rang. "Hey Kurt, how are you? Are you calling about Glee, can you finally come for the duet theme I'm planning to do?"

"Hey, diva, I'm good." Kurt cleared his throat. "That's why I was calling actually… Isabel asked me to organize an event so I won't be able to come to Lima and help…"

"Oh, well, I understand, work comes first." The diva answered, trying to hide her disappointment. It wasn't the first time that one of the former gleeks cancelled their plans but every time, she kept hoping it would work out. Silly her… "It's okay, I'll delay this exercise." She opened her planner and checked when she could reschedule her class. "Is next month would be okay with you?"

The blue-eyed boy hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure if we'll be done by then and I don't want to make a commitment I can't keep..."

The brunette sighed tiredly. "It's perfectly understandable, Kurt. I… I'll figure something out, don't worry." She heard people whisper behind Kurt before the man talked again.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. We have a meeting. Love you. Bye." The man hung up.

"Bye…" Rachel sighed sadly again. "Well, looks like I'm on my own, as always…" She poured herself another glass of wine and continued her grading.

* * *

The next day, Santana was lying on her bed in her parents' house, still refusing to go out. As she started another episode of Pretty little liars, her mother entered the room.

"Mija, you can't stay here moping all day. You need to go out and see people." Mrs Lopez looked sadly at her daughter and the poor state of her bedroom.

"My wife cheated on me and I had to leave LA for Lima. So yes, I can because I'm definitely not in the mood to mingle with the losers of this town who all have an opinion on my failed marriage." The younger Latina snapped as she pulled the sheet closer to her face.

"Oh, baby…" Maribel moved to sit on the side of the bed. She reached out and affectionately tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear. "I know you're hurting but you need to start living again. I'm not saying it will be easy but it will get better. One day at the time…"

"I don't know if I can..." Santana leaned in her mother's touch, finding comfort in it.

"Of course you can." Her mother interjected. "You are a Lopez, you can do anything."

The ex-cheerleader smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

Mrs Lopez smiled back before clearing her throat. "Brittany called again, maybe you could…"

"No!" The singer cut harshly.

"Santana…"

The younger Latina shook her head. "No, I don't wanna talk to her."

"But how can you fix things if you're avoiding her." Maribel pointed out.

Santana scoffed. "There's nothing to fix, she's dead to me!"

Mrs Lopez sighed. "Santana, you know it's not true. You still care or you wouldn't…"

"I don't want to talk about this!" The ex-cheerleader cried before brutally turning to face away from her mother.

"Well you have to because if you don't want her in your life anymore, you need a lawyer…"

"Mami, please…" The younger Latina begged, her voice breaking.

"Alright," Maribel stood up and started walking toward the door before stopping. "I'll let it go for this one but we're not done with this talk. You're a grown up, Santana, you need to act like it. Now stop watching this stupid show and get dressed, I need you to run some errands for me."

"Why?" The singer whined.

"Because I say so." Santana's mother stated.

The ex-cheerleader snorted despite herself. "I though you said I was a grown up."

"Yes, a grown up who leaves under my roof so put some clothes on and meet me downstairs." Mrs Lopez ordered before leaving the room.

Santana growled and hid her face under the cover. "God, I hate my life…"


	2. We all have our fights

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Guest: YES I DO! And if you don't like it, no one forces you to read this story =)

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: We all have our fights_**

 _Lima, same day._

Rachel finished getting ready for McKinley. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and noticed it was practically empty. "Great, I was so focused on glee that I forgot to go grocery shopping. I really need to get a grip…" She sighed before reaching for a pen and a piece of paper to scribble what she needed at the store.

The diva drove to school and was unfortunately welcomed by Becky at the door. "Streisand, Sue is waiting for you in her office."

"You know, Becky" The brunette gritted between her teeth. "I am a member of the teaching faculty now and as such, you owe me a certain level of respect. I am not a student anymore…"

"I don't care, you're still a loser." The small blonde replied without looking at her. "Now hurry, Ms Sylvester waits for no one."

Rachel sighed tiredly. _'It's going to be a long day…'_ She followed Sue's assistant wordlessly and entered the office.

"Berry, finally! I don't have all day!" The principal glanced at her before sitting at her desk.

The petite girl plastered a fake smile. "Good Morning, Ms Sylvester. What can I do for you today?"

"You're not here about your work as substitute, which is surprisingly good, but as glee coach." Sue started.

The diva looked at the woman in confusion. "What about glee?"

"As you know, I'm not really fan of this little club but the board is so I have to do with it." Ms Sylvester preluded. "But when I received a complaint a few days ago, it spiked my interest."

The brunette frowned, moving closer to the desk. "A complaint? I don't understand; a complaint about what exactly?"

"About a constant change of program. Normally, I wouldn't bother with it but…"

"Wait!" Rachel interrupted her. "Who complained?"

"I can't give you this information but whatever the problem is, you need to fix it." The principal commanded. "I can't have whiney students coming in my office everyday to complain about you're pathetic club. I have other things to deal with."

The petite girl's frown deepened. "There isn't any problem with glee club. The changes are a part of the program and between the lack of funding and the…"

"I don't care." Sue cut her off. "Just fix it and if I have another complaint, I'll have to take a closer look at it which won't be enjoyable for any of us. You're dismissed!"

"But I…" Rachel tried.

"I said dismissed."

The brunette huffed and left the office. "Unbelievable. . ! I'm slaving myself for this club and just like with Mr Schuster, it's never enough. I'm going to have a little chat with my students tomorrow." She said to herself before making her way to her first class of the day.

* * *

After her mother almost dragged her out of the house, Santana found herself at the grocery store, trying to find all the things her mother had written on her list. She had always found grocery list stupid and she was almost positive her mom wrote more things on it to purposely keep her away longer.

The Latina was absentmindedly pushing her shopping cart down the aisles when she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The person answered.

Recognizing the voice immediately, the tan girl raised her head. "Berry?"

"Santana?" Rachel smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hum, buying food obviously."

The diva grinned before moving closer to hug her friend. "I didn't know you were back in Lima!"

Santana hugged the diva back before taking a step backward. "Well you must be the only one." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked as she kept her hand on the girl's arm.

"Nothing." The Latina nervously glanced around her, hoping no one else she knew was in the store.

"Alright…" The brunette replied unsure. "Are you staying in Lima for while?"

The tan girl scoffed. "Cut the crap, I know you heard about me and Britt so let's not pretend here."

"I, hum, Santana." Rachel cleared her throat as she saw Santana's demeanour change. "Yes, Kurt told me what happened but I didn't know you were back in Lima. Quinn seemed to be the only one having news from you and she only said you were coping…"

"Yeah, I'm sure Kurt must be thrilled, he was right after all." The ex-cheerleader snapped.

"Santana, you know it's not true…"

"Whatever." Santana shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. She couldn't burst in tears in the middle of the store. "I have to get all the things on that stupid list and get them to my mom, so bye." She grabbed her cart and rushed at the other side of the store, leaving a confused Rachel behind.

* * *

Rachel stared at Santana as she hurried away. She never expected to bump into Santana in the middle of a store in Lima. When Kurt called her a few weeks ago to tell her Brittany cheated, she had felt sad for the girl. She had tried to call her a few times but always changed her mind at the last minute, thinking the girl would probably not pick up her phone.

When the brunette exited the shop, she spotted Santana's old car and decided to leave a note. She grabbed a pen in her purse and wrote. **'Santana, if you ever want to grab a coffee someday, call me, my number hasn't changed. Take care. Rachel*'** She put the note under the wipers and went back to her car to load her groceries.

The next morning, Rachel made her way toward the choir room, ready to confront her students about the complaint. She waited for everyone to settle before talking. "Good morning everyone, I hope you're doing well today. I have a lot of things planned for today but first it has come to my attention that some of you disagree with my teaching methods." She paused to watch her students as most of them looked at her confused. "I'd like to remind everyone that glee club is a safe place where you can express yourself freely and I'm willing to listen if you have remarks on the program. I know I made a lot of changes lately but I think it offered everyone a chance to showcase their talent and…"

"Ms Berry?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes, Jane." The diva smiled politely at her student.

"I don't want to talk for everyone here but I think you did a great job so far." The girl stated.

"Thank you, Jane. I appreciate your support." The brunette thanked gratefully.

"Yeah but we were supposed to work on duets weeks ago." Kitty interjected with a frown.

 _'_ _Well, I guess I found who complained.'_ The petite girl mused. "I know that and I apologize. I'm trying to find a partner for this theme and it's harder than I thought but I can promise you that it will happen soon, you just need to be patient."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Anyway, feel free to talk to ME if you are unhappy with the program and not to a third party." Rachel emphasized while looking straight at Kitty. "Now, I think Mason and Madison prepared a song, the floor is yours."

When glee finished, the petite girl checked her phone and saw she had a text from Santana. She smiled unconsciously before opening it. **_'Hey, I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday. I'll let you know for the coffee…'_**

At least it was a start…

* * *

Santana waited almost a week before finding the nerve to text Rachel. She knew she had to start living again as her mother said and maybe spending a couple hours with Rachel Berry wouldn't be so bad.

Even if they weren't as close as they used to be, she still considered the diva as one of her friends and the girl was one of her bridesmaids during her wedding. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think about Brittany and her failed marriage. One step at the time she told herself.

The Latina typed a quick message and pressed send before throwing her phone on the side of the bed. It didn't take long before her phone rang. She checked the caller ID before answering. "Berry!"

"Good afternoon, Santana." Rachel greeted her cheerfully. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope. I was just lying on my bed, watching TV." Santana answered simply.

"Wonderful. I'm calling you regarding your text. My schedule is full for this Wednesday, I have some papers to grade and…"

"And you couldn't send a text to tell me that." The Latina interrupted her amused.

"Well I could have had but I have another offer to make and I thought it would be easier if I called." The diva explained.

"I'm listening." The tan girl settled more comfortably on her bed before grabbing the remote to lower the sound of the TV.

"Since I can't grab a coffee with you on Wednesday, I though you could come to dinner this Friday at my place."

"Humm" The former cheerleader took a moment to think. Dinner with Rachel would take more than a couple hours but at least it would be just them, no chance of someone bothering them like at the Lima Bean. "Yeah sure, why not..."

"Great. 7 at my place?"

"Okay, I…" Santana stopped when she remembered she didn't know where Rachel was living "Wait, where do you live?"

"I'm still living in my parents' house." The brunette informed her.

"Okay, see you on Friday then."

"Goodbye, Santana."


	3. Reacquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

 ** _Chapter 3: Reacquaintance_**

* * *

Rachel was finishing her homemade pizza when the doorbell rang. She checked the time on the microwave and to her surprise, Santana was 20 minutes early. She wiped her hands on a towel and removed her apron before making her way to the door. Once in the foyer, she took a look at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked okay before opening the door. "Santana! You're early." She smiled brightly.

"I was bored and my mom wanted to have another talk about my future so I left. I brought wine though." Santana shoved the bottle into the diva's hand and stepped inside the house.

The brunette closed the door and led her friend to the kitchen. "Thank you for the wine. I made pizza, I hope it's okay?" She put the bottle on the kitchen island.

"Sure. Do you want me to open the wine?"

"Yes, please. The glasses are in the cupboard over the sink." Silence settled as Rachel put the food in the oven. "So how are you, Santana?"

The Latina grabbed 2 glasses and made her way back to the kitchen island. "Oh let's see, I was happily married until my wife of not even 6 months cheated on me with her colleague Josh. Then I had to come back to Lima to live with my parents and I don't have a job so I can't take an apartment. What do you think?"

"Hum…" The petite girl looked at her friend for a moment. She knew the Latina wouldn't want her pity and a pep talk might not be welcome either. She took the corkscrew and handed it to Santana. "Well not to play the game of whose life sucks the most but I had a chance on Broadway and I threw it away in a silly hope that I would find fame in Hollywood when it's definitely not my scene. Broadway is. I left McKinley thinking I'd never come back and here I am, teaching English and coaching glee club while everyone I know is moving on with their lives."

The tan girl stared at her before laughing bitterly. "Should I try to outbid you with more crappy stuff or you want to win this as usual?"

Rachel shrugged as she put the salad in a bowl. "I'm just trying to show you that you are not the only one struggling right now."

"By making it about you?" Santana retorted sharply.

The diva sighed before making eye contact with her friend. She had thought inviting Santana for dinner would be nice but she was starting to rethink the idea. "You know Santana, if you didn't want to be here tonight, you could have said no."

The Latina stayed silent as she watched Rachel prepare the dressing. "Okay, this is awkward."

The brunette chuckled in spite of herself. "It is a bit awkward yes. I mean, we're friend, we used to be roommate, it shouldn't be this hard to spend an evening together."

The former cheerleader glanced behind her. "Maybe we could settle in your living room with a movie? We used to do that all the time…"

The teacher smiled. "Good idea. Grab the drinks; I'll take care of the food."

* * *

Once they finished eating, the atmosphere felt somehow less tense. Santana discreetly darted at Rachel, the girl wasn't singing along with the movie which was weird. She cleared her throat to get her friend's attention. "So, how's the teaching going?"

Rachel looked away from the screen and smiled slightly. "Good, I guess. I mean I have to deal with Sue and her constant need to spy on the glee club and hum, lately, Kitty is giving me a hard time but…"

The Latina snorted. "This girl is a bitch and that's coming from me."

"She's not that bad…" The diva trailed off as she averted her eyes.

The tan girl scoffed. "Whatever. What did she do?"

"I'm trying to work on duets but I want Kurt to do this class with me. He keeps postponing so I have to change the program a bit which seems to annoy Kitty. Sue called me in her office earlier this week to talk about it." The brunette explained.

"Seriously?" Santana frowned. "Schue never had a program and we never ratted on him to the principal. I'm sure it's just one of Sue's schemes, you shouldn't worry."

"I hope…" Rachel answered in a small voice, darting at the screen.

The Latina's frown deepened. Rachel's answer was weird again. Usually, the girl was sure of herself and her skills but tonight, she seemed off. It was like the light, the passion inside of her had disappeared and she had simply resigned herself to her fate. "Come one, not to stroke your ego but you're Rachel Barbra Berry, they should feel lucky to have you as a teacher."

The teacher smiled shyly. "I'm not so sure who needs who to survive these days."

"Bullshit, you're better than this joint! Sure you messed up royally with Funny Girl but it doesn't mean it has to be the end of everything. You just need to keep trying and five years from now, you'll look back and say, 'I made it, I just took a little detour to figure some things out'."

Rachel's smile widened as she blushed. "You're a really good friend, Santana. Thank you."

"I know I'm a hardcore friend. Now, I hope you have some ice cream for dessert and not you're vegan crap." Santana avoided the pillow the diva threw at her before leaving the room and chuckled. Maybe she was happy to get her friend back and if it meant they would have to help and comfort each other, then so be it.

* * *

Despite the rocky start, Rachel had a great time with Santana. They didn't talk much but it was nice to just enjoy each other's company. She didn't hear from Santana in a week and wondered as she made her way into the Lima Bean that morning if she should call the girl.

The diva quickly ordered her coffee and was ready to leave when someone called her name.

"Rachel, darling, is that you?" The woman asked.

The brunette turned around and smiled. "Mrs Lopez, hi. How are you?"

Mrs Lopez smiled back. "I'm good and how are you?"

"I'm good." Rachel unconsciously looked around to see if Santana was there and when she didn't see the girl, she added. "I didn't know you were coming to the Lima Bean to get your coffee."

"It's not for me, it's for Santana." Maribel explained. "She tends to be a little less grumpy when she has a good coffee in the morning."

The petite girl chuckled at the statement, remembering all the times Santana ignored her and Kurt until she had her first coffee. "Yes, I remember. It was the same when we were roommates."

"It's a good thing that you two are spending time together." The Latina declared. "Santana needs her friends right now."

"I'm happy to be there for her." The diva replied sincerely before discreetly checking the time on her phone.

"You know, after spending the evening with you, she came home with a real smile on her face. It was the first time in a month." Mrs Lopez confessed. "So thank you."

The brunette looked at Santana's mother in surprise. "Really?" She wasn't sure if Santana had appreciated their evening as much as she did but now, she knew it was the case and it made her happy.

"Yes, but don't tell her I said that or I'll never hear the end of it." Maribel rolled her eyes at the thought of her daughter's personality. "You should call her sometimes."

"I will." Rachel promised before looking at her phone again. "I have to go but it was nice to see you again Mrs Lopez."

Mrs Lopez smiled. "Likewise."

* * *

Friday evening, a few days later, Santana was home watching a rerun of Masterchef when she got a flashback of her time in New-York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"_ _Kurt? Santana?" Rachel called as she entered the loft. "I'm home."_

 _"_ _Shh, masterchef is on!" Santana answered with a frown._

 _"_ _Oh sorry." The diva murmured. "Is Kurt home?"_

 _"_ _Nope." The Latina replied without making eye contact with the diva._

 _"_ _Okay. I'm gonna go change." The brunette made her way to her room and came back a moment later. She glanced at Santana before sitting on the couch with her. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something?"_

 _The taller girl shook her head. "No. I ordered pizza, it should be here soon."_

 _"_ _Alright." Rachel stood up from the couch, ready to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to make a salad then."_

 _The tan girl sighed with annoyance as she pressed pause. "I ordered a vegan one for you."_

 _The petite girl's face lit up. "Really?" Her voice was full of joyful surprise._

 _Santana shrugged. "I was already ordering so I thought I could get you one."_

 _"_ _That's really nice of you." Rachel grinned happily before settling back on the couch._

 _"_ _Whatever. Now shut up and watch the show."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana blinked a few times to shake the images rushing back in her head and sighed. She grabbed her phone on her nightstand and hesitated for a moment. Maybe she could text Rachel and ask if she was free. Her parents weren't home and she wouldn't mind some company.

She sighed again before typing her text. **_'Are you busy? I'm watching Masterchef and thought you could join for old time's sake.'_**

Five minutes later, she received an answer. **_'Hello Santana. Actually, I'm free and I wouldn't mind spending the evening with you.'_**

The Latina smiled in spite of herself before replying. **_'Great, bring pizza. See you in a few.'_**

Rachel arrived an hour later. Santana led the diva in the kitchen where she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine before moving to the living room.

"You know, I kinda feel like a teenager again." The former cheerleader chuckled. "Inviting people over while my parents are out."

The brunette giggled. "Except if it was high school, you would never have invited me here."

The tan girl shrugged before sitting on the couch. "Better late than never."

"We should make Friday night our official hang out day." Rachel blurted out of nowhere.

Santana looked at her friend before bursted out laughing. "God, Berry, it's so lame."

The teacher huffed, still standing next to the couch. "If you don't want to just say so, Santana, there's no need to be rude."

As soon as she saw the hurt in the diva's eyes, the Latina stopped laughing. "It's not that, it could be fun or whatever. I just thought you'd like to see other friends or I don't know, going on a date."

The diva scoffed before crossing her arms. "I'm not looking for a date right now and don't take this the wrong way but, our others friends are kind of busy with their lives so…"

"So I'm your back up plan." The ex cheerleader declared with a frown.

"I never said that." Rachel sighed tiredly before tugging some of her hair behind her ear. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I was alone every Friday night before you came back. I… I mean, I'm happy to have my former roommate back."

Santana rolled her eyes but smirked. "Don't get mushy, gayberry. We have wine, pizza and Netflix. Now sit and let's get the party started." The diva grinned at her before sitting on the couch. Even though the Latina would never admit it, she was glad to have someone to spend her Friday night with too.


	4. It's Lima

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee

A/N : Doodle, here's chapter 4 to conclude your "little vacation" on a positive Pezberry note ;-)

* * *

 ** _Chap 4: It's Lima_**

"Alright guys, read the 5 next chapters and we'll discuss them next week." Rachel declared as the bell rang, signaling the end of her class. She waited for her students to leave the room before putting her stuff in her bag. She grabbed her phone in the side pocket and checked it. She had a text from Santana. **_'Hey, my mom asked me to run some errands for her. You know how I hate grocery shopping, wanna tag along?'_**

The diva smiled at the message while mentally checking if she had something to do this evening. She didn't have any paper to grade and her chores could wait. She typed her answer. **_'Hello Santana. I'm about to leave McKinley and I have nothing planned after if you want to meet somewhere.'_**

A few seconds later, she received another text. **_'Meet me outside; I'm already in the parking lot.'_**

The brunette frowned. Did Santana come to pick her up? **_'You're at McKinley? But you didn't even know if I was free or not!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I guessed and I was correct. Now hurry, we've got shit to do.'_** Santana texted her back.

The petite girl didn't know if she was happy that Santana wanted to hang out with her or if she was annoyed the girl assumed she wouldn't have anything else to do. It was true that despite her monthly call from Quinn or the few texts from Kurt and Mercedes, her social life was pretty much inexistent, at least before Santana, but it wasn't a reason to point it out. She sighed, it wasn't the best time to have a pity party. She grabbed her bag before exiting the building to meet Santana.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two friends to reach the grocery store. Everything went smoothly until Rachel started to get irritated by how Santana was wandering aimlessly around the aisles. She cleared her throat. "Can't you look at your list and regroup the items that are in the same area instead of going back and forth between the same aisles?"

"Hum no?" Santana frowned, stopping the shopping cart to look at the diva. "It's grocery shopping, not rocket science."

"So? It doesn't mean you can't use your brain, Santana." The brunette argued as she made eye contact with the girl. "If you do as I say we'll gain some time and you'll be able to go home sooner."

The Latina scoffed. "God, you're annoying. I don't even know why I asked you to help."

"And you're infuriating." The teacher snapped the list out of her friend's hands. "You asked for my help because you didn't want to do this alone. Now push the cart and follow me." She started walking toward the fruit aisle, ignoring Santana's Spanish curse.

* * *

A couple days later, Santana was doing her laundry at her parents' house when she received a phone call from Rachel. She smiled before answering. "Good afternoon, Berry."

"Santana, hi." Rachel greeted cheerfully. "How are you? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"I'm good and no, just doing the laundry." The Latina replied as she sorted her clothes in two piles.

"Great. I was wondering if you were free Wednesday evening." The diva questioned.

The tan girl was grateful that Rachel kept asking if she was free as if she wasn't spending most of her days doing nothing. It didn't mean she would say it out loud or stop teasing the diva. "Depends, why?"

"You don't know if you're free?" The brunette asked confused.

Santana chuckled. "Oh, I know. It's just that I'll find an excuse if your offer sucks."

The petite girl sighed. "Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you…"

The former cheerleader laughed. It was always fun to rile her up. "Chill Berry, I'm kidding. What do you want to do?"

"I heard that my old dance studio organizes a dance course and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me?" Rachel said in one breath.

"Seriously? Is it ballet?" The tan girl queried as she put her clothes in the washing machine.

"No, it's… hum…" The diva seemed to hesitate for a while before blurting out. "It's ballroom dancing."

The former cheerleader blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. "You can not be serious?" She breathed between giggles. "What are you 50?" She couldn't believe Rachel was asking her to do that. Sure she loved dancing but these kind of classes were full of old people.

"Santana, it could be useful for you later!" The brunette declared.

The Latina took a deep breath to calm down and focus back on the conversation. "How?"

"Well, when you'll get famous, after recording your album, you might get invited to balls with classy people." The petite girl pointed out.

Santana scoffed. It was nice to hear Rachel be so confident in her future but still, she wanted to be a pop star not a freaking prime minister. "Isn't it supposed to be for couple? Can't you like, find a guy to go with you?"

"Why?"

The taller girl frowned. Ballroom dancing included Tango and Rumba which meant things could get steamy between the two dance partners. She wasn't sure if Rachel was aware of that. "Because you're straight?"

"I can't see how it's relevant." The teacher stated. "I just need a dance partner, Santana. My sexuality or the fact that you are a woman have nothing to do with it."

"Okay, whatever, don't get your panties in a bunch. You're lucky I have nothing else to do." Santana sighed, wondering what she got herself into. "Tell me when and where, I'll be there."

Rachel squealed happily. "Yes, thank you."

"Don't make me regret it." Santana warned.

"You won't. See you soon."

The Latina shook her head but smiled. It was the happiest reaction Rachel had in a while so at least, it was a good thing.

* * *

It was the first time in months that Rachel attended a performance classes. Except for a few songs in glee club, she hadn't spent a lot of time singing or dancing lately, too busy, too tired or too sad to try.

It felt good to be back in a dance studio and she was glad to have Santana by her side. The diva glanced around her, there were about 20 people in the room. Some were in their mid-twenty's and some were closer to her parents' age.

The instructor arrived quickly and after a little introduction, he showed them the steps for a tango with his partner. After repeating the choreography a few times, he asked everyone to grab their partner and try to do the same.

The brunette smiled at her friend before moving closer to her. "Do you want to take the lead?"

"Yeah, you're too short for that!" The Latina smirked as she put her hand on the little girl's back.

The petite girl huffed. "Please Santana, you're barely 2 inches taller than me."

"Whatever, midget, follow my lead." The tan girl answered, her smirk still in place.

Rachel rolled her eyes but decided to not answer. It wasn't the best place to bicker and she wanted to enjoy her evening. She put one hand on Santana's shoulder and offered the other. She was surprised by how gently the Latina took it in hers and couldn't help but smile at her. When the music started, she let her body dance to the rhythm, her feet working in perfect sync with her partner. As the song progressed, she relaxed and leaned closer to Santana's body, enjoying how carefree dancing always made her feel. She lifted up her head and locked eyes with the Latina. The girl was smiling and the diva saw her eyes sparkle for the first time since they started hanging out. It was clear that Santana was enjoying the moment too.

Suddenly, the brunette saw Santana's smile falter and a frown appeared on her face. "What's wrong?" The petite girl asked.

"There's this dude that keeps staring at us, it's seriously getting annoying. I know we're the hottest chicks in the joint but still, we're not a piece of meat." Santana explained as she glared in the man's direction. "Though, by the look of his teeth, I'm not even sure if he can eat a lot of solid food!"

The teacher gasped but giggled at the comment anyway. "Even if I appreciate your compliment on my beauty, please don't be rude."

The Latina scoffed. "I'm not rude, he is!"

The diva pulled Santana closer to her, hoping it would help the girl focus on the dance instead. "Then just ignore him and keep dancing."

"Okay, take 5." The instructor declared suddenly.

The two girls stepped away from each other and moved to their bags to grab some water. Rachel was about to ask if Santana was having fun when someone cleared his throat behind them. The petite girl turned around just to be faced with the guy who was staring at them. She smiled politely. "May I help you?"

"Hey, I've never seen you here before so I thought I could introduce myself. I'm Michael." He extended his hand.

The diva glanced at Santana before shaking the man's hand. "I'm Rachel."

Michael turned his attention toward the Latina. "And your friend is?"

The tan girl crossed her arms. "Not interested."

"I'm sorry." The man frowned. "Did I interrupt something?"

The Latina sighed annoyed. "I don't know, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister." The small man winked at Rachel.

The ex cheerleader snorted. "Even better."

The brunette could feel the situation slowly slipping out of her control so she had to do something. "Santana, I said don't be rude." She whisper-yelled.

"Santana, it's a pretty name, just like you." This time the man winked at the Latina. "Do you want to dance with me after, Santana?"

"I think I was clear when I said not interested." Santana insisted, taking a step toward the guy.

Michael grinned. "Come on, it could be hot."

"With you?" The taller girl snickered. "I don't think so. Now take a hint and leave us alone."

The teacher cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but we came here to have fun and we just want to enjoy our evening together." She reached out and put her hand on Santana's arm.

The man looked at them as realisation seemed to hit him. "Oh so you two are carpet munchers?" His smile widened. "It's hot. Maybe I could join sometimes."

"Okay, that's it. I'm gonna kick your ass." The tan girl stated.

"Santana, no." Rachel stepped in front of Santana, shaking her head before focusing on the man in front of her. "Sir, your statement is highly inappropriate. The fact that we want or in this case, don't want to dance with you has nothing to do with our sexual orientation. Moreover, I would like to inform you that sex between two women isn't a thing for you to perv on."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever dykes, you ruined my fun."

"You might be bitter that I can have this beautiful woman and you can't but it's not a reason to insult us." The diva declared angrily. She knew they were just friends but it was like High School again. This time it wasn't 'what's-is -name jock' who wanted to 'help' Santana but a random man in a dance class.

Santana raised her eyebrow, surprised that Rachel was going along with the man's assumption. She knew that Rachel and the girls from glee had done the same thing Senior year but still. She decided to follow suit and grabbed the diva's hand to lead her outside. "Let's go, babe." She emphasized the term of endearment, smirking and winking at the man. "This place sucks anyway." The brunette sent her a weird look but grabbed her bag without a word.

* * *

Once outside, Santana let go of Rachel's hand and asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing!" Rachel answered irritated, following Santana to the car. "Sometime I forget that we're in Lima, Ohio, surrounded by close minded people."

"Admit it, you brought me here just to cope a feel, Berry." The Latina joked.

The brunette scoffed. "Please, I'm not the one who called you 'babe'."

"I was in the role." The former cheerleader argued. It was weird to call someone 'babe' again, even if it was just for fun.

"Why did we leave?" The diva asked as they sat in the car. "I was enjoying this class."

The former cheerleader started the car. "Yeah but with this prick, it was better to leave."

"But it's still early." The small girl pouted.

The tan girl chuckled; Rachel could act like such a petulant child sometimes. "Then let's go eat something."

"Really?" The teacher's face lit up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Breadsticks."

Rachel laughed. "Why am I even asking?"

"What? I haven't been there since Britt and I…" Santana stopped talking, suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of her wife, well, soon to be ex-wife she guessed… Silence filled the car as she drove off.

When the brunette saw the sadness in her friend's eyes, she spoke. "I hope they have improved their vegan selection because I'm starving. It's been a while since I danced anything but a glee choreography and I forgot how hungry I am after a dance class."

The Latina smiled slightly. "Yeah…" Their evening had started well but now, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to hang out anymore. She knew it wasn't fair to Rachel to just go home and mop, especially since the girl was trying to cheer her up. She sighed, hopefully food would help her mood.


	5. I just want to help

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee

 **A/N: Special thanks to**

 _*Joanorbis:_ for the proofreading and advice. I'm sending you some virtual French Wine with bread and paté ;-)

 _*Doodle:_ for the constant support and ideas. I won't forget the promise of food you made (I tried to make this comment the less dirtier possible, but you know me and my dirty mind ;-) )

 _*Stef:_ for all the times you're helping me with my English or not helping at all with my writer block :p

* * *

 ** _Chap 5: Just want to help_**

 _A month later._

Like the every Friday for the past two and a half months, Rachel was spending her evening with Santana. After going to the theatre to see a movie, they went back to the diva's house to eat dinner.

"Okay, are you finished? Can I bring dessert?" The brunette asked as she moved to the kitchen. They had created this little routine where she was cooking and Santana was cleaning even though she vehemently opposed to it at first.

"Yeah." The Latina answered while gathering the plates and following Rachel. "Your vegan lasagna is always awesome."

"My My, Santana Lopez complimenting me, are you alright?" The petite girl teased as she put the leftovers in the fridge.

The tan girl put the plates in the sink and scoffed. "I'm blaming the wine."

Rachel giggled before smiling. "Of course you are."

"What do you want to do now?" The former cheerleader leaned against the sink and looked at her friend.

"We could settle on the couch and watch something." The diva offered as she walked toward the living room with two bowls of ice cream.

"Okay but I choose, last time your movie was boring." Santana rushed in the living room to grab the remote.

Rachel put the bowls on the coffee table. "Says the girl who teared up at the end."

The Latina frowned. "I told you it was allergies." She sat on the couch and started to look for a movie on Netflix.

The petite girl laughed. "If you say so." She sat next to Santana and waited for the movie to start. She looked at her friend fondly, she was so grateful the Latina was back in her life. She knew the girl had had a positive impact on her life since she had been back in Lima and even if she would never admit it, she knew it was the same for Santana.

* * *

They had been watching the movie for 30 minutes and Santana could see Rachel glancing at her every five minutes. Annoyed, she sighed and pressed pause on the remote." Okay, what?"

She said, more harshly then she intended.

Rachel flinched a little at the tone. "Nothing!"

"You keep staring at me. I can tell you want to say something so spill it" The diva started squirming on the couch, refusing to make eye contact. "Rachel!" She growled.

The diva straightened her position. "I was wondering if you were ready to talk about Brittany. I mean, it's been a while now and I tried to give you time but you need to talk about it at some point."

"There's nothing to talk about." The former cheerleader snapped. She couldn't believe the girl was bringing that topic back up. She had tried a few times already and she always turned her down but she had to try again. "I don't want to talk to her or hear from her, she doesn't have a place in my life anymore. No after what happened."

"Perhaps you could tell her that. You haven't spoken to her since you left LA. She deserves to know where you stand, at least as your best friend so you can both move on." The diva said calmly. "And maybe you could salvage your friendship."

"I don't want to talk about it." The tan girl stated. Rachel never knew when to let go.

"But you have to." The brunette insisted. "She worries about you and…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Santana cut her off as she felt her anger rise. "Did you talk to her?"

"She… she called me." The petite girl explained hastily. "Her mother saw us together and she wanted to know if you were okay."

The Latina abruptly stood up. "She lost the right to know about me the minute she fucked that dude on our couch." She looked at Rachel. "I thought you were my friend, how could you do this to me?"

Rachel rose from the couch and tried to reach out for her friend but the girl took a step back. "I am your friend. I'm just trying to help you, Santana."

"Well you fucking suck at it." The taller girl's voice broke as she left the living room and grabbed her jacket. "Don't even try to call me or better yet, call your new friend Brittany." She exited the house and rushed at her car as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Santana hadn't seen or talked to Rachel in a week. The girl had tried to call but she never answered. Deep down she knew her anger was misplaced and the diva just wanted to help but their conversation had brought back all these feelings she wasn't prepared to face. That night, she had cried herself to sleep and since, she kept thinking about her marriage and her future.

The Latina was about to get up from her bed when her phone rang. She growled. "Rachel, please, not again." She checked the caller ID and was surprised to see Quinn's name. She frowned before answering. "Hey Q, what's up?"

"Why are you still not talking to Rachel?" The blonde asked right away.

"Jeez, hi Santana, how are you? I'm fine, thank you" The tan girl mocked.

The Yale student sighed. "Answer the question."

"Why do you care?" Santana snapped. She wanted to have a nice chat with Blondie to change her mind but it looked like it wouldn't happen.

"You're a bitch."

"Takes one to know one." The Latina quickly retorted.

Quinn scoffed. "Really? Because you're the one being a bitch to Rachel and me by the way, when we're just trying to help you. I can take it, I know you need to vent somehow because what happened sucks but Rachel… She's having a hard time too and she just wants to help you. She cares about you and you know her, she always wants to fix things. She didn't call Britt, it was the other way around.

"You knew about this?" The tan girl cut her off.

"No, I didn't until she called me in tears after you left because she felt guilty." The blonde explained.

"So you're on her side?" Santana accused as she sat up on her bed. She knew her friends were trying to help but it was weird to picture Rachel and Quinn working together to do it.

"God Santana, stop being a baby." The Yale student growled. "Rachel and I are on your side, you are aiming your anger at the wrong people and that's why you need to get a grip."

"I'm trying, okay…" The Latina cried.

"Are you? Because if you had taken a minute to listen to Rachel, you'd know that she told Britt she didn't want to be a part of it. She told her to stop calling and give you space." Quinn paused before adding. "So please, get your shit together, it's been months now."

"I hate you." The tan girl answered as she slumped back on the bed.

"You hate me because you know I'm right. So apologize to Rachel, I don't care how you do it and call Britt. You need closure and you won't have it until you talk to her."

Santana sighed heavily. Quinn was right, she had ignored things for too long and she needed to pull her life together. "Okay, I'm gonna work on it…"

"I have to go but let me know, okay?"

"Yeah…Oh and Quinn?" The Latina rushed before the girl hung up.

"Yes?" The blonde replied.

"Thanks." The tan girl said earnestly. That was why she loved Quinn so much, she was always there to give her some tough love, even though she was never ready for it.

"Don't mention it. Talk to you soon, bye."

Santana hung up and looked at her alarm on the night stand. It was almost 10AM. She pondered what to do next. It was still early; she could go to McKinley and bring a coffee to Rachel as a peace offering. She sighed before going to her bathroom.

* * *

40 minutes later, the Latina was walking the halls of her old High School two coffees in hand. She slowly made her way toward Rachel's office. As she turned the corner of the hallway, she bumped into Ms Sylvester.

"Lopez, what are you doing here?" The principal asked. "Missing the good old days?"

The tan girl scoffed. "Not a chance."

Sue stared at her. "Then what?"

"I'm here to see Rachel." The former cheerleader stated.

"Berry? Really?" Ms Sylvester said surprised. "Interesting…"

Santana shrugged. "Not really."

"Well she doesn't have a lot of visitors and it would be less surprising to see Porcelain."

"We're friends too so…" The conversation was awkward and the Latina was so not in the mood for small talk.

Sue stared at her again before speaking. "I heard what happened with Brittany..."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there." The tan girl held her hand up to stop the woman's words. "I don't want to talk about this and definitely not with you."

"I just want to say that if you are bored or need a distraction, you can help with the cheerios."

Santana raised her eyebrow. She knew Sue wasn't as bad as she let people think but it was always suspicious when she wanted to help. "Seriously? Why?"

"We always need someone competent around here so just keep it in mind." The principal explained.

The former cheerleader nodded before saying goodbye and moving toward Rachel's office. Thinking about the diva's last meeting with Sue, she stopped suddenly and turned around to call the principal's attention. "Oh by the way, cut Rachel some slack. Even if you'll never admit it, this school is lucky to have her so I'm not telling you to be nice but at least let her be."

« I don't take orders from anyone but I'll see what I can do." Sue answered as she walked away.


	6. Maybe not a love song

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee

A/N: _Guest Scarlett_ , I won't do a mother/daughter Pezberry because I always picture them getting at it like rabbits and it would be wrong but I miss 'Erato murmured in my dreams' so I'll try to do something related to this universe. I have started working on a Xmas story so it won't be right now.

Thanks to the other guests who left amazing reviews.

A/N2: Thanks _joanorbis_ for proofreading.

Just a quick chapter before going out...

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Not a love song_**

Rachel was sitting in her office, sorting some sheets music when she heard a knock on her open door. She lifted her head and saw Santana. "Santana?" She exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you need a duet partner, I'm offering my services." Santana smirked

The diva frowned. "Why?" She hadn't seen Santana in a week and that was the first thing the girl had to say. Of course she was happy to see her but she couldn't overlook what had happened the last time they saw each other.

"Because that's what friends do?" The Latina answered hesitantly.

The brunette leaned against her seat and crossed her arms. "So now I'm your friend again?"

"Come on, don't be dramatic." The tan girl rolled her eyes.

The petite girl raised her eyebrow. "If that's your way of apologizing, try again." After talking with Quinn, she felt less guilty for bringing up the topic of Brittany. In the end, she was just trying to help.

The former cheerleader sighed before shaking her head. "God, you're a pain in the ass."

"It's the pot calling the kettle black." Rachel retorted.

Santana moved closer to Rachel's desk and handed her her coffee. "Here, it's my peace offering. I'm sorry I was a bitch when you were just trying to help. I know that sometimes, I need a little push to do some stuff and that was what you were trying to do in your tactless way."

The brunette snorted as she took the coffee. "Again, pot calling the kettle."

The Latina glared. "Anyway, I apologized. Can we move on now?"

"Alright." The petite girl smiled. Knowing it was the best she would get, she decided to move on. "Thank you for the coffee."

The tan girl sat on the chair in front of the desk. "So did you already pick up some songs for your duet theme?"

"You were serious?" The teacher looked at her friend incredulously. She didn't want to ask Santana to participate assuming the girl would say no so hearing the girl willingly offer was definitely a surprise. "You want to sing a duet in glee with me?"

"Sure, why not." The ex cheerleader shrugged. "We did a few duets already and we have a great chemistry."

Rachel ducked her head and smiled up at her through her eyelashes "It's true."

"So?"

"Well the songs I have selected fit Kurt's voice so we need to find something else." The diva paused, seemingly searching for the perfect song to perform with Santana. Their duet on 'So emotional' was explosive but her favorite performance with the Latina was their West Side Story song. There were a lot of emotions during this song and it was the first time she felt close to the girl. "We could do a reedition of 'A boy like that?'"

Santana took a sip of her coffee. "Or maybe something more recent?" She checked the time on her phone. "Maybe we could grab lunch and talk about it? I'm not super hungry but I'd like to leave this place before the bell rings."

"Wonderful idea!" The brunette beamed. She stood up before grabbing her jacket and purse. "You choose the place, I'm buying." She added as they left the office. Her day hadn't started well but she was happy to see it was improving and once again, thanks to Santana.

* * *

Santana and Rachel had rehearsed their song for a week at the diva's insistence and they were now ready to show the glee club what a true duet was.

The Latina had argued for a while before Rachel finally agreed with her choice of song and it was only at the condition that she came back later to sing a Broadway song.

The raven-haired girl followed her friend as they made their way to the choir room. She watched as the teacher gave the sheet music to Brad and settled in the middle of the room. The brunette gestured for her to come closer. Santana rolled her eyes but moved closer to Rachel as the students slowly filled the room.

Once everyone was seated, Rachel cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"What is she doing here?" Kitty asked, pointing at Santana.

"Come on, you're not happy to see me?" Santana fained hurt. "It breaks my heart."

"Please Kitty, don't start with that. Santana is here as my co-coach for our week's exercise which is." The diva took a dramatic pause before saying. "Duets!"

"Finally!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Come on, your comments are getting annoying." Jane snapped at her teammate.

Kitty glared at her. "You're annoying, teacher's pet."

"Yo blondie, Rachel is talking so keep your mouth shut and listen." The tan girl barked. She was getting tired of the girl's attitude and even if she wasn't really a teacher, she was still the HBIC who had ruled the halls of McKinley. No Quinn wannabe could top that.

"Right so, let's start this class, shall we." The brunette stated as cheerfully as she could. "First, Santana and I are going to perform Stay by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko. It's our guest's choice. She pointed out that it was not only important to have chemistry with your partner but you also have to share the emotion of the moment so the audience can feel the song." She turned her attention toward Santana. "Are you ready?"

Santana smirked. "Always." She nodded in Brad's direction and sat on one of two stools in the middle of the room.

Rachel leaned against the piano as she softly sang the first verse.

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

 _He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

The diva moved away from the piano and slowly came closer to the Latina.

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

The brunette circled around Santana before finally sitting on her stool.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it._

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

 _It takes me all the way._

 _I want you to stay_

They locked eyes as the diva kept singing. Santana felt a weird feeling in her stomach when the diva sang the last part with so much expression in her eyes.

The Latina shook her head to focus to the song and took a deep breath before singing the second verse.

 _It's not much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take, it's given_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

The raven-haired girl glanced at their audience who seemed to watch them with rapt attention.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it._

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

 _Yeah, it takes me all the way._

 _I want you to stay._

Santana looked at Rachel again. The diva shyly smiled at her. It was different from all the times they had rehearsed the song. It felt more intimate even though there were people around, it was like they were promising each other something but didn't know it yet. Maybe this song wasn't the best idea after all.

The brunette put her hand on the Latina's shoulder as they sang the next part together.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

 _Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

 _'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

Rachel removed her hand and looked at her students while she sang the last part. She tore her eyes away from them and starred into Santana's eyes again.

 _I want you to stay, stay._

 _I want you to stay, oooh_

They looked at each other questioningly. It seemed like Santana wasn't the only one having experiencing the song differently. Their staring contest was interrupted when someone cleared her throat.

"Wow, I didn't know you were planning to serenade each other." Kitty snickered. "We can leave if you want."

Santana quickly turned her attention toward the blonde. "Shut your trap. I might not be a cheerios anymore but I can still find a way to make your life miserable here, cheerleader or not. So enjoy the exercise you asked for and respect Rachel."

"What?" The cheerio chuckled. "Is she your girlfriend now?"

The tan girl was on her feet in her flash, ready to surge toward the student. "You…"

"San, no" Rachel grabbed the Latina's arm and pulled her closer to her to avoid a fight before addressing the blonde. "Kitty, Santana is here as your co-coach so you owe her and me some respect. I already told you twice, if I have to repeat myself again, I will have to give you detention. We don't want that, do we?"

The blonde huffed. "Nope."

"Alright." The brunette clapped in her hands to get everybody's attention. "Now guys, team up with someone and start thinking of potential songs for duets."

The Latina shot daggers at Kitty but stopped glaring when Rachel dragged her to the side of the room. "She's a bitch, why did you stop me?"

"Because we're not in high school anymore." The diva frowned. "I mean, you and I are not students here anymore, you can't just assault someone."

"It's not assault if she deserves it!" The ex cheerleader argued. The teacher stared at her with a 'are you serious right now?' face, which made her roll her eyes. "Whatever, I won't apologize."

Rachel smiled and squeezed the Latina's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to."

The rest of glee went by without an incident but Santana couldn't really focus. Between the weird energy and the fluttering feelings she had felt during the duet and Kitty's comment, she felt lost and confused more than usual.


	7. There is hope

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or Distant Dreamer by Duffy.

* * *

 ** _Chap 7: There's hope_**

Rachel woke up early on that Friday morning. She stirred before looking at the time on her alarm. It was 6AM. It was the first time in months that she had woken up at the time she used to before her life went downhill. She felt full of energy and motivated to use her elliptical. It was another thing that hadn't happened in a long time.

The diva hopped out of bed and changed into her yoga pants before using her elliptical. After 30 minutes, she went to her bathroom to take a shower. She was undressing when she spotted her Ipod dock on a shelf. Maybe she could listen to something; she was in a mood for an impromptu concert. She rushed back into her room to grab her Ipod and chose a random playlist before stepping into the shower.

When 'Distant dreamer.' By Duffy started, the brunette smiled. This song always gave her hope and it was the perfect time to hear it. She let the water run over her body as the music began before singing along.

 _Although you think I cope_

 _My head is filled with hope of some place other than here_

 _Although you think I smile_

 _Inside and all the while I'm wondering about my destiny_

Rachel remembered listening to this song in high school, how it fitted her life. It wasn't always easy but all along she had hope for the future. She had all these dreams about New-York, Broadway and fame. She knew she wasn't meant to stay in Lima.

 _I'm thinking about all the things_

 _I'd like to do in my life_

 _I'm a dreamer, a distant dreamer_

 _Dreaming far away from today_

She had planned her life in every detail, when she would start her first play, when she would get married, when she would get her first award, everything. She was naïve to think it would go as planned, life never does. But she needed hope, she needed something to hold on to, so she kept dreaming of a better life.

 _Even when you see me frown my heart won't let me down_

 _Because I know there's better things to come, woah yeah_

 _And when life gets tough and I feel I've had enough_

 _I hold on to a distant star_

But a few years later, she was back in Lima. She could have had everything and she blew it. It was harder to hope now, harder to see her future away from this town, away from Mckinley. She knew she was the only one to blame but she knew better now. She was wiser, she knew that what life can give, like can take and that no one would wait for her because she might be talented but she wasn't the only one.

 _I'm thinking about, all the things_

 _I'd like to do in my life_

 _I'm a dreamer, a distant dreamer_

 _Dreaming far away from today_

Since Santana came back into her life, it was like hope had slowly made its way back into her life. She wanted to believe her friend when she said it was just a little detour and that she would go back to New-York someday and live her dream. Yes some nights she let herself believe and she knew that this time around, she wouldn't take things for granted.

* * *

It was Friday night and as usual Santana was at Rachel's place. She had come early to help the diva cook dinner.

"So, how was your day? Did something fun happen at this old McKinley?" Santana asked as she set the table.

"It's pretty calm lately. Even Sue leaves me alone so I can't really complain." Rachel answered as put the plate of lasagne on the table.

The Latina smirked, Sue had listened to her. "That's good."

The diva raised her eyebrow. "Why are you smirking?"

"It's nothing." The tan girl waved her hand dismissively. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"If you say so." The brunette looked at her questioningly as she sat.

They ate in comfortable silence until Santana remembered what her former coach told her. "Do you know that when I came to visit you at McKinley, Sue offered me to help with the cheerios?"

"Seriously? Why would she do that?" The teacher took a sip of her wine as she waited for the Latina's answer.

The former cheerleader shrugged. "She said it would help me and give me something to do."

"Well it could be nice…" Rachel trailed off. She didn't want to say something wrong and end up fighting like they did about Brittany. "I just hope you won't have to wear a track suit if you agree to coach them."

Santana scoffed "I look good in everything."

The brunette smiled, her brown eyes sparkling with something she had never seen before. "You do…"

The Latina arched her eyebrow. Did Rachel really imply she looked hot? "Do you need to tell me something, Berry?" She questioned intrigued and okay, maybe her stomach did a little flip at her words.

The diva shrugged. "I am able to appreciate a woman's beauty, Santana."

"I…" The tan girl stared at her friend. It wasn't the first time Rachel had mad a comment like this one. She was starting to wonder if there was more behind it or not. _'Maybe I could test the water and try to flirt to see how she reacts. Wait, what? No, what's wrong with me. I should slow down with the wine, this is so wrong. She's straight, she's just your friend and you're married. Well, maybe not for long but…Oh my god, Brittany…'_ She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she struggled

"Santana? San?" The teacher was trying to get the Latina's attention. "Are you okay? Answer me."

The ex cheerleader turned her head to the side. Rachel was next to her, cupping her cheeks. When did she get so close? "I… I…"

"It's okay, breathe." Rachel smiled reassuringly.

As soon as Santana saw the kindness and worry in her friend's eyes, she burst into tears. The petite girl quickly hugged her as she buried her face into the girl's stomach. She let Rachel stroke her hair as she gripped her shirt tightly. Maybe Quinn was right, she really needed to call Brittany and get closure…

* * *

A few days had passed and Rachel was still confused about what happened with Santana Friday night. Their evening had started pretty well until the girl bursted out in tears. Santana had refused to talk after that even though she didn't want to go home yet.

She remembered how the Latina hung on to her for dear life when they settled on her couch to watch a movie and how helpless she felt. She had let the girl cry with her head on her lap until she fell asleep. She had affection for the girl and it pained her to see her like that.

They hadn't talked much since, Santana's texts were short and she was 'too busy' to meet for a coffee. The diva guessed the girl needed time to deal with whatever triggered her mini panic attack.

* * *

It took Santana a few days to gather the courage to call Brittany. She knew there was no point in delaying their talk anymore. It didn't matter if she was doing it now or in a few months, it would hurt anyway. She settled on her bed and stared at her phone, her thumb hovering over Brittany's name. She took a deep breath before finally pressing call.

It rang a few times before Brittany answered. "Santana?" The voice sounded unsure.

The Latina took another deep breath, she couldn't cry right now. She cleared a throat. "Brittany…"

"Oh my god, San." The blonde breathed out. "I'm so happy to her your voice. I was afraid you'd never talk to me again."

"You hurt me, Britt..." The tan girl sniffled.

"I know, I know and I'm so so sorry." The dancer apologized. "Josh was there, he was sweet and understanding. I've never planned for this to happen."

Santana scoffed bitterly. "You don't accidently fall on someone's dick!" She said harshly.

"Santana, it's not what I meant." Brittany answered calmly.

"Then what?" The Latina's voice broke. "Why did you do it? How could you do this to me?" Tears were streaming down her face now

"I know it's a lame answer but I don't' know…" The blonde sighed wearily. "I was overwhelmed by the situation. I wasn't used to fighting with you and I didn't know how to talk about it. I didn't want to hurt you and make you think it was your fault."

The tan girl heaved a sigh, trying to rein in her emotions. "Couples have their fights, Brittany but you talk about it, you just don't find someone else because it's easier than dealing with things."

"I know. I think… I think we rushed things." The dancer confessed. "We're young and maybe it was too soon to get married."

"Then why did you say yes?" The raven-haired girl cried. "We could have waited, stay engaged for a while and…"

"Because it felt right at the moment…" Brittany interrupted her. Silence settled for a moment before she spoke again. "San, are you still there?"

"Yeah…" Santana was trying to process everything and at this point, she didn't know what else to do. She knew it wasn't really her fault; they just stopped working as a couple at some point. Maybe if they hadn't ignored their problems, things would be different, or maybe it would just have delayed the inevitable… She cleared her throat. "Rachel's dad gave me the name of a lawyer. I think… I think I'm going to call him soon…"

"I heard you spend a lot of time with Rachel lately…" The blonde trailed off.

Santana knew that tone, it was Brittany's way of innocently – not so innocently – obtaining information on something. "We are just friends and even if we weren't it's none of your business anymore. And for the record, I value my vows, unlike you and I won't do anything until we've filled the paper! Even after that, I mean, I won't jump on the first girl I see, you should know me more than that." Despite everything, she couldn't find it in her heart to hurt Brittany but she needed to set things straight.

The dancer sniffled. "So this is really over then?"

"It's been over since I walked out the door." The Latina stated painfully. "You cheated, Britt. I can't forgive you for that…"

"I know it won't change anything but I'm sorry." Brittany's voice wavered. "I should have talked to you about it and not just…"

"Yes, you should have." The raven-haired girl affirmed. She stayed silent for a moment. She didn't know what else to say and she just wanted to conclude the conversation. "I… You can keep the apartment, LA isn't for me. I'll get the rest of my stuff soon and I guess… I don't really know how it works but I think once I contact my lawyer, you'll receive the divorce paper."

"I'll sign whatever you want me to…" The dancer mumbled. "But where will you go?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out."

"You deserve to be happy Santana. Can we…. I mean… Do you think that…" The blonde stammered before sighing. "Can we at least be friends?"

Santana sighed heavily as she wiped some of her tears with the back of her hand. "Not now… Maybe later but I can't promise you anything…"

"I'll wait…" Brittany replied sadly.

"Listen I have to go but I guess you'll hear from me soon, okay?" The Latina needed to end this call now, it was too painful.

"Okay…Take care, Santana."

"You too, Brittany." The tan girl hung up and threw her phone on the other side of her bed.

The Latina's mother came home soon after and Santana let herself cry in her mother's embrace as she related her call.


	8. Get a grip

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Get a grip_**

A couple weeks later, it seemed like Rachel's truce with life had been short lived. The week hadn't started well and it was getting worse and worse.

It was Wednesday morning and the diva had overslept. In her hurry, she had forgotten her binder with all her notes for her first class, forcing her to improvise a lecture. During lunch, one of the teachers had bumped into her, spilling the rest of his coffee on her shirt. Since she didn't have a spare blouse, she was forced to keep her jacket on for the rest of the day. The last class of the afternoon was agitated and Rachel couldn't wait to go home.

The brunette was exhausted and she wouldn't be able to rest because she was supposed to spend the evening with Santana. As she exited her classroom, a student ran into her, sending her crashing against a locker as the papers in her hands flew over the floor.

Rachel yelped in pain at the shock. It took her a few seconds to register what had happened before she finally knelt down to gather her stuff.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The tall teen said sheepishly. "Are you okay?" He quickly knelt down to help the teacher.

The petite girl smiled slightly. "I'm fine, thank you. Next time don't run in the hallways, alright."

"Yes, sorry Ms Berry." The boy replied as he handed the girl her documents.

The teacher was about to thank him for his help when she heard someone snicker further down the hall. She glanced in direction of the voices and saw a group of jocks talking and laughing among themselves. She decided to ignore them until she heard her name.

"My sister showed me the show she was in and it was awful!" The taller footballer laughed.

"I was freshman when she was just a student here." His friend stated. "She was a glee loser but kept saying she'd leave Lima and be a star."

"Guess who's back in loser town, her daddies must be so proud." The last members of the trio sneered.

Rachel tried not to gasp at the hurtful words as she hastily stood up and rushed out of the school before she could make a fool out of herself by crying in front of everybody.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at her house, Rachel cancelled her plan with Santana and locked herself in her room to cry. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone tonight. She had thought things were finally looking up but they were still the same. She was still in Lima, still teaching at McKinley and it didn't look like she'd be able to go to New York any time soon. The jocks were right, she was back in loser town and this time she was the loser who had failed at her dreams. It wasn't like in high school where she would hold on to the thought of a brighter future. She couldn't walk with her head high and tell them she's better than them because she was stuck in Lima and they knew it as much as her.

The brunette reeled herself from her thoughts as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She rolled on her side and hid her face into her pillow. She was contemplating going downstairs and opening a bottle of wine when her phone rang. She growled, pushing the device away. She thought she had been clear about not wanting to see anyone. She wanted to spend her night alone drinking and wallowing in self pity like the drama queen she was.

The diva sighed wearily and sat on her bed. She looked sadly at the pictures on her wall before slipping out of bed. At the same moment, she heard noises coming from downstairs. She frowned in confusion, wondering if she was starting to have hallucinations or if someone was in her house. She took a few steps closer to her door and listened. Her eyes went wide when she distinctly heard a shattering noise and someone groan soon after.

Rachel span around and frantically looked around the room for something to defend herself.

She moved to her closet and searched for a weapon. All she found in her panic was a hanger and as steps came closer to her door, she didn't have time to grab something else. She silently walked next to the door and held the hanger above her head, ready to strike.

Suddenly the door swung open and someone barged into the room. The petite girl didn't lose a second and surged forward to hit the intruder.

Feminine hands swiftly blocked her attack. "What the fuck, Rachel?"

The teacher dropped her makeshift weapon wide eyed. "Santana?"

The Latina's eyes boggled and her mouth dropped open. "Who the hell did you think it was?" Her voice was shrill from surprise. "A burglar?"

"Yes!" The diva cried, putting a hand to her heart to stop it leaping out of her chest. "You scared me half to death!"

The tan girl shook her hand. "And what did you think you would achieve with your hanger? Slice me open?" She asked amused. "Or were you planning on politely hanging my jacket? God, your survival skills suck, Berry, we're gonna have to work on that."

"What are you doing here?" The brunette inquired as she slowly calm down. "And how did you get in?"

"You left the kitchen window open." The raven-haired girl stated. "You should be more careful, anyone could break in!"

"Well obviously since you're here, in my room, when I didn't invite you." The petite girl glared at her friend.

"You weren't answering my texts or calls." Santana argued as she moved to sit on the diva's bed.

"So you decided breaking into my house was the best thing to do to get answers?" The teacher questioned incredulously.

The Latina shrugged. "Well, yes, I don't like to be ignored and okay, maybe I was slightly worried about you because you never cancelled our plans before."

"There's a first time for everything." Rachel joined Santana on the bed.

The tan girl stared at her. "Okay, what's up with you, hobbit? Why are you hiding in your cave?"

"Please Santana, if you came here to insult me you can leave." The brunette declared sadly. "I already heard enough criticisms today."

The raven-haired girl frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"It's nothing." The diva forced a smile. "As you can see I'm okay, so you can go home now."

"Bullshit, what happened?" The former cheerleader insisted, moving closer to Rachel and patting her knee.

The petite girl locked eyes with Santana for a while, pondering if she should talk about her day or not. When the Latina gave her friendly smile of encouragement, her resolve broke. "I'm exhausted, San. Nothing's right and my life is a mess and I have no idea how to fix it and I'm just… I'm so tired." She said before sobbing.

Santana engulfed the girl in her arms, pulling her tight to her chest and hugging her warmly. "It's okay, let it go. You are not alone, I'm here, it's okay."

Rachel let herself cry in her friend's embrace. At least, she wasn't alone in the dark, she had Santana, and Santana had her. After a while, they lay down in bed and it didn't take long for the diva to fall asleep as the Latina held her protectively against her body.

* * *

After Rachel's nervous break down, Santana had some kind of revelation. It was time to get a hold on her life and start working on her dreams. She needed to leave Lima and go back to New York. That was where she needed to be and she was planning on bringing Rachel with her … At first that thought weirded her out but the more time she spent with the diva, the more she knew it was the right call. They were a team, a slightly dysfunctional one but a team nonetheless and they were good for each other. She wasn't ready to let the midget go and from what she saw so far, it was the same for Rachel.

The Latina just had her first appointment with her lawyer and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder. She was on the right path to fix her life, sure she still had a lot to do but it was a start. As she drove back home from the attorney's office, she decided to treat herself and grab a coffee at the Lima Bean.

The girl ordered her coffee and sat in a booth at the back. She glanced at the people around her, most of them were teenagers, chatting and laughing without a care in the world. She used to be like them but now, even though there wasn't a big age gap between them, she felt old. Maybe that was what a failed marriage and a blurred future could to you. She sighed, she had thought about her future a lot the past few days and she had come to the conclusion that she'd really like to be a singer. Being a part of Mercedes' album had been amazing and she really wanted to release her own album, with her own music, her own words.

Santana smiled, she suddenly felt the urge to put her thoughts on paper, maybe she could exorcise her demons by writing. She stood up and walked toward the exit. She might want to write a song but she would never do it in public, she wasn't Rachel after all.


	9. What is this feeling?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: What is this feeling?_**

 _Another month later…_

Rachel was woken up by the sound of pots and pans banging and singing from the kitchen. She blinked and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of her sleepiness. She stayed in bed for a few minutes, listening to Santana's voice with a smile on her face. Since her breakdown, the girl had practically taken up residence in her house, settling into one of the guest rooms.

They hadn't really discussed it, it just happened. Santana started to visit her more often, claiming she was bored, even though she knew the girl was just worried about her. Then she began to stay the night after their movie marathons because she was too tired to go home. Slowly but surely, the girl had brought some of her belongings and was now her unofficial roommate.

The diva was more than happy about it. She didn't have to spend her evenings alone, she had someone to talk to and she felt like she was starting to enjoy her life again. Maybe it was why she didn't want to talk about their living situation; she was scared that if she called Santana on it, the girl might take offense and leave her.

The brunette glanced at her alarm clock, it was already late, she must have zoned out for a while. She rushed into her bathroom and showered. Once she was dressed, she made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Good Morning!" The petite girl greeted cheerfully. It didn't surprise her anymore to see Santana already awake and making breakfast or working on a song. The Latina had started writing lyrics the past few weeks and she was glad to see the girl slowly finding her way back to music. It was also exhilarating to be able to help her.

"Hey!" Santana smiled brightly, removing her headphones and switching off her Ipod. "I made breakfast." She grabbed Rachel's cup and filled it with coffee before handing it to her friend.

"I can see that, thank you." The teacher smiled gratefully before taking a sip of her coffee. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Yep. Last night after you went to bed, I got inspired for a song." The tan girl sat next to the brunette on the kitchen island and chewed a piece of bacon

"Really?" Rachel took a spoon and ate some of the fruit salad Santana had made.

"Do you think you could take a look later?" The Latina asked almost shyly.

Rachel was about to answer when her phone chimed. She checked it "Oh my Barbra, I'm late and we have a staff meeting." She stood up and walked toward the door to put her shoes on. She quickly came back in the kitchen and kissed Santana's cheek fondly. "We'll work on your song tonight, okay?" She squeezed the girl's arm and smiled.

The raven-haired girl nodded happily. "Okay." She grabbed Rachel's plate to put it in the sink before asking. "Oh by the way, what do you want for dinner?"

"You don't have to cook, San." The diva stated. She didn't want the girl to feel obliged to do the chores just because she was somehow living with her.

Santana waved her hand dismissively. "You're working and I'm not so, what do you want?"

"Pasta?"

"Pasta it is then." The former cheerleader grinned. "Okay, you have to go now, I don't want to see Sue Sylvester appear at our doorstep because you weren't there on time." She shooed the girl away.

 _'Our doorstep? Well it looks like San thinks about this house as our home. Why do I feel butterflies at that thought? Okay, Rachel, you're late, you don't have time for this._ ' The brunette mused. "See you tonight." She called before rushing out the door.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Quinn had a few days off and decided to come and visit the girls.

Santana couldn't be happier to see her friend. After what happened with Brittany, the two girls got closer and she was glad to have her best friend back.

The Latina was impatiently waiting for Quinn at the train station when she finally spotted the blonde in the crowd. "About time, I've been waiting for 20 minutes!" She said in form of greeting.

"As usual, it's a pleasure to see you, Santana." Quinn chuckled and hugged her friend.

"You too, Blondie." The Latina smirked. "Are you ready to go?" She questioned, already walking toward the car.

"Where are we going?" The Yale student asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to grab a coffee at the Lima Bean? Or maybe you want to see your mom first?"

"My mom is doing one of these single cruises thing so I'm all yours for the next few days." The blonde stated.

The tan girl chuckled. "Oh Q bear, that ship sank a long time ago."

"Eww, gross, it's not what I meant besides…" Quinn paused when she saw Santana get into Rachel's car. "Why in hell are you driving Rachel's car?"

"Mine is in the garage for some repair." The raven-haired shrugged. She had kept postponing the repairs until she couldn't and now she had to borrow the diva's car for the next few days.

"How is she going to work if you have her car?" The blonde inquired, confused by the situation.

"I'm driving her to school." Santana answered matter-of-factly.

The Yale student smirked "How charming!"

"Shut up and get in the car or I'll leave without you." The tan girl growled.

Quinn chuckled before loading her suitcase in the trunk. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you two." She said to herself as she made her way to the passenger's seat.

* * *

Quinn and Santana spent the afternoon together, talking and laughing while waiting for Rachel to come home from work.

Seeing the brunette still wasn't home, Santana decided to open a bottle of wine and settled in the living room with Quinn.

"So you're living here now?" The blonde asked after testing the wine.

"Well not officially, I mean…" The Latina scratched behind her ear. "We haven't discussed it but Rachel doesn't seem to mind…"

"She doesn't." The Yale student assured with mischievous smile.

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Okay, if you say so…" The tan girl stared at her friend questioningly as she sipped her wine.

"It's weird though…" Quinn started while looking around the room.

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, you're routine is a bit coupley."

"You do know that we were roommates before." Santana reminded her as she grabbed a handful of peanuts. "It's exactly the same thing."

The hazel-eyes girl shook her head. "It's different. From what I heard, you text each other a lot, Rachel offers you things and you cook for her."

The Latina frowned. She didn't like where the conversation was going. "So? Friends do that."

"People who date too." The Yale student replied amused.

The tan girl scoffed. "Rachel is straight so your little theory is way off." They never planned on having this routine, it just happened. It felt right and natural and neither of them had questioned it so far. Maybe she should… No, there was no reason to; she shouldn't let Blondie mess up with her head.

Quinn leaned forward and looked at her friend. "Is that the only thing stopping you? No because Rachel told me once that she could fall for a woman if it was the right person for her."

"What?" The raven-haired girl almost choked on a peanut. "Seriously?"

Quinn laughed. "Interested now?"

Santana drank some more wine to get rid of the weird feeling in her throat before answering. "No and besides, I'm married."

"You're separated and you even filled the divorce papers." The blonde pointed out.

"Well it doesn't mean I'm looking for someone." The raven-haired girl sighed annoyingly. She couldn't wait for Rachel to arrive and keep Quinn company.

"It's never when you're ready and definitely not when you're looking that you find love."

The Latina snorted. "What? Berry and me? No, we'd never work." She might have thought about it a few times lately but she'd never confess it, especially not to Quinn.

Quinn smirked. "Well from what I saw and heard so far, I beg to differ. You both had a hard time, if it's right why fight it?"

"If you find her so interesting maybe you should date her!" The tan girl snapped irritatingly.

The Yale student scoffed. "No way. I know I like to annoy you but I don't want to encroach on your territory. I know how you get when you're jealous."

"Who's jealous of whom?" They heard Rachel's voice ask before the girl entered the room. Santana looked at Quinn with panic in her eyes which made the girl laugh. She didn't want Rachel to know about their conversation.

"Santana is jealous of me." The blonde announced.

Rachel rushed to hug the blonde. "Quinn, I'm so glad to see you."

The Latina took advantage of that fact Rachel wasn't looking to make a cut throat sign, warning Quinn to keep her mouth shut. The blonde only arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Why is Santana jealous?" The diva questioned after breaking the embrace and moving to kiss the Latina's cheek.

"Because I'm awesome of course." The Yale student replied, taking pity on her friend.

The brunette giggled before kissing Santana's cheek again. "Come on, San isn't so bad."

"Do you hear that Barbie Bitch, I'm not so bad!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed as she stood up. "Now that Rachel is here, I'm gonna let you two talk and cook us something." She needed to leave the room and spend some time alone. Her little chat with Quinn confused her and she couldn't have Rachel snuggling against her on the couch while she was trying to process her thoughts.


	10. Friends don't do that

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Friends don't do that_**

The next day, the three girls decided to go out. After a long debate, they agreed to go at the only gay bar of Lima. At first, Rachel found it weird that Quinn insisted that they had to go there but after a while, she thought it was better not to dwell on it.

The diva was finishing applying her makeup when Quinn joined her in the bathroom.

"You look nice." The blonde complimented as she checked her reflection.

"Thank you. I love your dress." The brunette smiled through the mirror.

The Yale student leaned against the sink and watched the diva apply her lipstick. "It's one of Santana's actually, but thanks."

"Well even though you don't have the same body type as her, it fits you well." The brunette grabbed her perfume and sprayed it on her neck and wrists.

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah but I'm sure you'd prefer it on San or well, undress her from it." She said not-so-innocently.

"What?" The teacher screeched, moving away from the sink. Did she hear well? There was no way Quinn was implying what she thought she was implying.

The blonde shrugged innocently. "I mean, you two are pretty close now..."

"We're friends." Rachel stated nonchalantly. She didn't like the blonde's inquisitive tone but she knew she had to act like it wasn't bothering her. She might cuddle with Santana and share a bed with her now and then, it didn't mean they were acting like a couple, did it?

"Hmm…" The Yale student hummed unconvinced. "Friends… And would you like to be more?"

"I…I…" The brunette stuttered, nervously smoothing her dress. It was true that this though had crossed her mind more often than not lately but she wasn't ready to say it out loud. "It's…"

"Are you ready, bitches?" They heard Santana shouted from downstairs.

The diva sighed in relief before shouting back. "Yes, we are." She glanced at Quinn before hurryingly leaving the room.

* * *

The group of friends had been drinking and talking for the past couple of hours. Santana was trying to enjoy her evening but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Rachel. Usually, the girl was super affectionate toward her, even when they were in public, she would sit close to her, hold her arm or kiss her cheek. But tonight, the brunette was completely ignoring her, choosing to sit next to Quinn and laugh with her. It's not like she needed Rachel's attention but well, she didn't hate it.

Half an hour later, seeing the situation was still the same, the Latina decided that she had enough. She left the booth and agreed to dance with the cute blonde that had approached her at the beginning of the night.

Rachel was trying to focus on the conversation with Quinn but she kept zoning out. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Santana and the way the girl she was dancing with kept grinding up against her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Quinn snapped almost annoyed.

"Yes…" Rachel answered absentmindedly, not even looking at her friend.

The blonde arched her eyebrow. She fought a smile when she saw who Rachel was looking at before saying. "This girl is lucky. Santana's ass looks great in that dress, right? Just makes you want to grab it."

"Oh, you have no idea…" The diva blurted out, barely holding out a whimper before she registered what she had just said. Her eyes widened at the realisation. "What? No… I mean… Maybe… I didn't pay attention..." She stumbled over her words.

"Sure." The Yale student smirked.

"I mean, you're here, she could stay with us." The brunette complained. "And besides, did you see that girl? She's vulgar!"

Quinn's smirk widened. "Are you sure this is about me?"

"Yes! What else would it be about?" The teacher spatted.

"Oh, I have my own theory about that…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked with a frown, now fully focusing on her friend.

"Nothing. Oh, look who's coming back?" The blonde grinned as Santana made her way toward them.

The petite girl stared at Santana as she sat back. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep, she gave me her number even if I won't use it. I'm thirsty." The Latina stated as she grabbed Rachel's drink and drank it in one gulp.

"Hey, do you mind?" The diva asked in disbelief.

The Yale student laughed. "You know, you'd make a cute couple." Rachel and Santana chuckled nervously. "I'm serious." She insisted. "Sure you bicker all the time but you have a good chemistry and dynamic. Also, you've helped and supported each other the past few months. You should definitely give it a try. Besides, you already live together."

The raven-haired girl sneered. "Please, it's not because I'm friend with beautiful girls that I'm gonna date them. 'Sides, Rach is straight and…"

"I don't need you to tell me what I am, Santana." The petite girl cut her off.

"What?" The Latina asked confused.

"I think love goes beyond gender and I wouldn't be opposed to date a woman." Rachel declared. "So please, stop assuming things." She finished almost angrily.

The tan girl gaped, month open. "Hum…"

The teacher glared at the Latina before looking at the blonde. "Quinn, let's dance!" She grabbed her friend's hand and quickly led her to the dance floor.

"Well shit…" Santana mumbled.

* * *

Even after Quinn left, Santana couldn't forget her talk with the blonde or even Rachel's outburst. The Latina settled on her bed and grabbed the notebook the diva had offered her to write her lyrics.

Maybe Quinn was right, they had slowly turned into a couple without really being one. Was she okay with that? Did it mean she was over Brittany and ready to start something else? More importantly, starting something with Rachel? If she was honest with herself, she had felt something for the diva since they sang Stay in glee club but she had tried to ignore it.

The worst part was that Rachel had been distant since their night at the bar, it was like the girl was angry with her and she had no idea why.

The tan girl sighed, she needed to finish her song and send her demo to one of Mercedes's friends. She didn't have time to think about that.

* * *

Rachel had been avoiding Santana for almost a week now. At first it was because she was annoyed by how the girl had reacted at Quinn's comment but then, it turned into something else entirely. She had come to the realization that her blonde friend was right, her feelings for the Latina had changed. It was clear; she wanted to date Santana for a while now. How could she have been so blind?

When the diva came home that night, she found the table set in the living room and Santana waiting for her. "Hi…" She greeted almost shyly. She hadn't eaten with the girl for a few days now, always claiming she had work or that she wasn't hungry. She guessed that tonight she didn't really have a choice.

The Latina smiled. "Hey. I made us dinner, I hope you're hungry."

"Yes." The brunette smiled and sat in front of the Latina.

"Did you have a nice day?" The raven-haired girl asked as she poured her friend some wine.

The teacher shrugged. "It was okay."

"Ok seriously, this is awkward. What's wrong?" The tan girl asked suddenly. "You're acting weird since Quinn visited us."

"I'm not acting weird; I just have a lot of work." The petite girl lied. Of course it was a lie and she could tell Santana knew it too. They had grown so much closer lately that they were able to tell if the other was happy, sad or even lying.

"Bullshit!" Santana snapped. "Even when you were busy you would sit next to me and grade papers while I'm watching TV. Now you just lock yourself in your office and barely talk to me."

Rachel was still trying to process her feelings for Santana and she didn't want to have this talk right now. "Why do you care?" She blurted out, despite herself. "If you're bored you should call the girl you met at the bar!"

"Are you serious?" The former cheerleader stared in disbelief. "Is it why you're pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed at you, Santana." The diva replied quickly. Here came another lie. "We're not together; you can do whatever you want."

"Oh my god!" The Latina breathed out. "You are jealous!"

"I'm not…" The brunette was starting to get frustrated by the conversation.

"You are… I…" The tan girl sighed before running her hand through her hair. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wouldn't change anything! You said it yourself, you're not ready for anything after what happened with Brittany and it's not because you find me attractive that you'd like to date me."

"I didn't even know you'd be interested in dating me or women in general." Santana argued.

The petite girl scoffed. "Oh please, I did a lot of comments implying it!"

The Latina blinked a few times, surprised by the statement. "I'm sorry, I've never looked too much into it."

"Well I'm sorry you're oblivious to people's feelings." Rachel snapped. She didn't want the girl's pity or have a reminder that they were just friends and how it would not change. That was why she wanted to wait before talking to Santana so she didn't have to feel the rejection so much and hurt the girl in the process.

"That's a low blow…"

"It doesn't matter anyway..." The teacher could feel her tears build up and she needed to leave. "You're gonna go back to New York soon and live your life while I'll stay here in my crappy life."

"Where is that coming from?" The tan girl questioned confused. "I'm not going anywhere. What…" She saw the diva stand up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'm going to take a walk." The diva walked toward the front door.

"No, no, we need to talk about this." The taller girl rushed at the door to prevent her friend from leaving. "You're the one who always wants to talk so talk."

"Santana, please, let me go." The brunette begged.

"What if I don't want to?" The raven-haired girl reached out and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

Rachel dared to look into Santana's eyes and saw a myriad of emotions, hurt, affection and hope? No, she needed to stop. It was only the reflection of her own feelings. "Well, I'll remind you that this is my house and you're only a guest and since we're not dating, you don't have a word to say on what I do."

"Wow…" Santana let go of her hold and shook her head. "You're such a bitch sometime..."

"Then leave, go back to your parents' house if I'm so awful!" Rachel ordered. This was getting out of hand and she was already regretting her words.

The Latina glared at her coldly. "Fine! Whatever!" She grabbed her purse and jacket before leaving the house.


	11. Leap of faith

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or Try by Nelly Furtado

A/N: Okay Guests, I'm tired of your little hate fest. If you don't like this story, DON'T READ IT. That's my story I do what the f** I want with it and no need to use big words to make you look all smart. But hey, if you want to keep suffering by reading my awful story, I've got news for you, that's the last chapter before the epilogue ;-)

A/N2: Thank you _Joanorbis_ for your help with this chapter and the song, I know I hesitated a lot about where to take the story, so thanks.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Leap of faith_**

Rachel had tried to apologize as soon as Santana left their house, yes, their house because it had become Santana's too after a while and it wasn't fair of her to say otherwise. Since when did she become this girl, afraid of her feelings, afraid to talk about them? Deep down, she knew why. She had experienced so many heartaches already and she could feel it in her heart that if Santana were ever to leave her or distance herself, it would be the final blow.

Since then, the Latina had refused to take her calls or see her when she visited her. She had even sent flowers and emails with 'I'm sorry' songs but nothing had worked. She had been so stupid; she should have agreed to talk instead of getting scared. She had been afraid things would change between them but in the end, they had changed anyway.

The diva was once again alone in a big house but this time, her heart ached for Santana's presence. She had to try and apologize again, she needed to make things right. She hadn't seen the girl in a few days and she was already missing her terribly.

* * *

Once her anger subsided, Santana understood that she had feelings for Rachel too and couldn't deny it anymore. Of course, she was still pissed at Rachel for pushing her away but the girl had apologized a dozen times since and maybe they hadn't broached the subject the best way possible.

It didn't matter anymore, they couldn't continue like this. It was ridiculous, they both wanted each other and one of them had to do something about it. Clearly, it was on her because Rachel thought she didn't like her. She might be oblivious but the diva wasn't any better. And okay, maybe she had called Quinn to insult her for messing up her relationship with the brunette but after a while, her friend made her realize that it was just Rachel's insecurities that had pushed her to act like this. After all, she had also lashed out a few times at the diva.

Maybe it was just a part of their relationship, fighting often but always finding their way back to each other. And if they started dating, it would definitely give them some awesome make up sex. It was so not the moment to think about that because she needed to focus and plan how she was going to sweep the girl of her feet.

She knew she wasn't ready to rush into anything too serious because she was still trying to find her way in this world but she could try.

* * *

Santana had decided to crash glee club and sing. It wasn't like she wanted to serenade Rachel because she hadn't chosen a love song but it was a song about her and how she wanted to give them a chance.

When the Latina entered the room, Rachel stared at her in confusion. "Santana? What… What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." The Latina declared, scanning the room before looking at the diva

"I'm in the middle of a class, can't it wait?" The diva asked in disbelief.

"No it can't." The raven-haired girl said firmly. "You always say glee club is a free place where people can express themselves so, let me do that."

"Santana, it applies to students…" The brunette argued lamely. She was torn between listening to what Santana had to say and just asking her to come back later.

"No, you're gonna shut up and let me do the talking this time." The former cheerleader heard some students gasp but ignored them. She was there for a reason and she wasn't about to back down. "Well, more like singing about it but you know what I mean." She cleared her throat and locked eyes with Rachel. "You didn't give me the time to answer or even process things, you just assumed I didn't want you and for someone who got pissed at me for assuming, you're suck at not doing it too."

"Damn…" Spencer blurted out from his seat in the back.

Rachel glared at him before focusing back on Santana. "I'm not sure we should discuss these personal matters…"

"For god's sake." Kitty interrupted her. "Let her sing so we can all move on."

"See, even Edie Britt agrees!" Santana moved closer to Rachel, grabbing her hand before leading on a chair in the front row. "Sit and listen."

The tan girl gave her sheet music to the band before standing in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes as she listened to the guitar playing until it was her time to sing. She opened her eyes and looked at Rachel.

 _All I know_

 _Is everything is not as it's sold_

She had grown since the first time she had sing in glee club and so many things had changed too. She had realised how cold and brutal the outside world was and how, out of McKinley and her cheerio's armour, she was just a little fish in a pond. Wanting to be famous and having talent weren't enough to succeed and become someone.

 _But the more I grow the less I know_

 _And I have lived so many lives_

 _Though I'm not old_

She had been a cheerleader in the closet, a member of glee club slowly accepting her sexuality, a college student in Louisville, a dropout following her dreams to New-York, a commercial actress, a backup singer, a wife and a soon to be divorced woman. After all the bad experiences she had been through with her life, with people and previous lovers, she felt older than she was.

 _And the more I see, the less I grow_

 _The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

She wasn't sure where she was going, if she would find fame or failed once again but she had hope. She had received a call from Mercedes's friend and he wanted to see her to talk about a record deal. It was her chance.

 _Then I see you standing there_

 _Wanting more from me_

 _And all I can do is try_

And then there was Rachel, sweet and annoying Rachel. The girl had barged into her heart, uninvited and yet not unwelcome… After Brittany broke her heart, she had thought she would never love again but the diva proved her wrong. She was giving her hope…

 _Then I see you standing there_

 _Wanting more from me_

 _And all I can do is try, try_

Rachel wanted to date her but she didn't know if she was ready to give all of herself emotionally yet. She had thought Brittany was the one and they would grow old together but it was all a lie. So now, she was afraid to get to close to Rachel and learn more things about her. It was also why she had stayed oblivious to Rachel's and hers feelings for so long.

 _I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness_

 _And all the real people are really not real at all_

 _The more I learn the more I learn_

 _The more I cry the more I cry_

 _As I say goodbye to the way of life_

 _I thought I had designed for me_

She had hoped her relationship with Brittany would stay as easy as it was during their senior year. But with time, she had discovered new sides of the girl, things she would never have imagined. And with all the real life things to deal with, they slowly drifted apart. She had cried and hated the world for what happened but then, she understood the only way to move on was to make peace with her former life and do what she thought was right for her.

 _Then I see you standing there_

 _Wanting more from me_

 _And all I can do is try_

She didn't want to hurt Rachel and she knew it would take time to fully give her what she deserved, but she was willing to try and give their relationshop a chance.

 _Then I see you standing there_

 _I'm all I'll ever be_

 _But all I can do is try_

 _Oh, try, try_

Yes, all she could really do was try because she honestly cared about Rachel and she hoped the brunette would understand. They needed to go on dates and see where it would lead them.

 _All of the moments that already passed_

 _We'll try to go back and make them last_

 _All of the things we want each other to be_

 _We never will be, we never will be_

They could both try to be better, to do better but they weren't perfect and they would never be. They would keep fighting all the time over nothing but that was who they were. They were both stubborn, impatient and emotional but they could work, she knew they could, she just needed time…

 _And that's wonderful, and that's life_

 _And that's you, baby_

 _This is me, baby_

The future wasn't set in stone and life was made of sadness and happiness, successes and failures and she wanted Rachel by her side. She wanted her to come to New York and try with her.

 _And we are, we are, we are, we are_

 _Free, In our love_

 _We are free in our love_

She had accepted her feelings, she just needed Rachel to take a chance on her, on them, because if it was love, real love, it was worth it.

Santana took a shaky breath as the song ended before motioning for the diva to come closer. The brunette stood up and approached her without a word, a few tears sliding down her face.

"I know our lives aren't perfect and a lot shit happened to the both of us but somehow, I think it was for the best. It allowed us to get closer and in the mess, I not only discovered a good friend but a potential lover too."

"Wha…" Rachel tried.

"Let me finish." The raven-haired girl insisted. "I'm not sure where this is going but I'd like to try. I didn't tell you but I sent my demo and they want to see me to talk about a record deal." She saw Rachel open her mouth and quickly put a finger on her lips to shush her. "I'm gonna go back to New York and I want you to come with me. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for your support. You helped me a lot and now it's my turn. So come with me."

"I… Santana…" The teacher smiled slightly. "Thank you for the offer but I can't just leave my job like that. What would I do there?"

"I'm glad you asked." The Latina smirked. "I'm working on a duet and I want you to sing it with me. I'm sure it could open some doors for you until you get back to where you belong, Broadway."

"I don't know what to say…" Rachel reached for Santana's hands held them in hers. "What about… us?" She blushed, ducking her head and looking at her through her eyelashes…

"I want to date you but I also want to take things slow. Can you do that?" The tan girl asked hopeful.

"I…"

The former cheerleader squeezed Rachel's hands. "You just need to take a leap of faith…"

The diva looked at her for what seemed an eternity. She sighed. "Yeah…"

Santana smiled. "Yes?"

"Yes." The brunette grinned, moving closer to Santana. She bit her lower lip. "Can I… can I kiss you?"

"Yeah…"

Then, they leaned toward each other and kissed softly, slowly, tenderly, blocking out the whole world despite the clapping and cheering from the New Directions.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Epilogue_**

 _5 years later_

Rachel was in a dressing room, finishing up her makeup before the ceremony of the Tony award started.

"Knock, knock!" Kurt said cheerfully as he entered the room.

"Come in." The diva smiled as she looked at Kurt through the mirror. "Is it time already?"

"Yes and we are all here." The blue-eyed boy stated as Mercedes, Blaine, Tina, Artie and Jesse, who had directed her play, joined them in the room.

The brunette stood up and hugged them one by one. When she noticed Santana's absence, she asked. "Where is my wife?"

As on cue, Santana stepped into the room. "She's here." She moved closer to Rachel and kissed her lovingly as she kept her hands on her round belly. "I can't wait for the baby to pop out; I'm tired of using the restroom every 20 minutes!"

"Ugh, keep the details to yourself, please." Kurt exclaimed. "We are at a public event!"

"Whatever, virgin ears." The Latina rolled her eyes. "It's just us." She grinned as the diva put her hand around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Ready, babe?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes." She turned toward her friends. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

* * *

Rachel and Santana descended the steps of the theatre toward their seats. The Latina looked at her wife and saw the nervousness on her face. She grabbed the diva's hand and squeezed it. "So, are you ready to add another award on our shelves? Your Tony will fit perfectly next to my last Grammy!"

The brunette chuckled slightly. "I'm not gonna win…"

"Please it's me, stop with the fake humility." The tan girl winked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Santana!" Rachel cried, slapping her wife's arm lightly.

The raven-haired girl gasped, covering her arm with her hand. "Ouch, that's abuse toward your pregnant wife!"

"Shush, people could hear you and believe it." The petite girl shook her head but smiled fondly at Santana.

Santana chuckled before kissing her wife's cheek. They settled on their seats and waited impatiently for the Best Actress in a Musical to be announced.

* * *

After an hour, it was time for the diva's category. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand as the host smiled at the crowd. "The nominees for Best Actress in a Musical are: Maggie Smith in Miss Jean Brodie's Second Prime. Willow Smith in Cabaret. Anne Hathaway in her one-woman show Anne! And Rachel Berry-Lopez in Jane Austen Sings."

"And the Tony goes to…" The host slowly opened the envelop with the name of the winner. "Rachel Berry-Lopez in Jane Austen Sings!"

Rachel looked wide eyed around her, surprise written all over her face as the crowd applauded.

"Baby, you won!" The Latina exclaimed, leaning on her seat to kiss her wife's cheek.

"I did?" The diva stared at her wife with shining eyes, still shocked by the announcement.

"Yes!" Santana's grin grew wider. "Now go, it's your time to shine!" She proudly kissed her wife before pushing her gently to go.

Rachel stood up and walked toward the stage as the crowd kept cheering. She quickly hugged the host before accepting the award and turning toward the audience. "Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you so much." She paused to take a breath. "I want to thank my friend Jesse for offering me this amazing role. I want to thank my dads for raising me with love, music and art. I…" She paused once again to wipe the tears off her face. "I want to thank my friends from McKinley High and my teacher Mr William Schuester. And last but not least, my wife, Santana Berry-Lopez. You found me when I was starting to give up and you showed me that even in the dark, there is hope and I can't thank you enough for that. I love you and I can't wait for the new addition to our family." She saw Santana blow her a kiss and smiled. The host moved closer to her, signalling it was time for her to finish her speech. "I want to say one last thing before I walk off the stage and I will borrow my wife's words for that. To all the girls and boys out there, dreams do come true and even if you fail, you have to keep fighting and try because one day you'll be able to say 'I made it, I just took a little detour to figure some things out'."

The diva raised the Tony in her hand proudly and thanked the crowd again before disappearing backstage. She couldn't wait to celebrate with Santana.


End file.
